


Last Night

by orphan_account



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26594743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "you’re trying to remember who you made out with at that party last night and asking me for help but it was me who you made out with and I don’t want to tell you in case you’re disappointed" AU
Relationships: Jughead Jones & Toni Topaz, Jughead Jones/Toni Topaz
Kudos: 7





	Last Night

**Author's Note:**

> [prompt from tumblr](https://dailyau.tumblr.com/post/174533865187/youre-trying-to-remember-who-you-made-out-with-at)

“I had way too much to drink last night.” Toni massaged her temples and turned away from the harsh sunlight.

Jughead forced himself to stop drumming the table with his fingers. This was the first time she’d mentioned last night, and he was starting to get nervous.

“You didn’t see me sneak off with anyone, did you?” she asked, embarrassed.

Oh no. She wasn’t avoiding the subject. He knew he should just tell her, but he hesitated. “I ducked out early.” He had, with Toni. It was the only thing he did remember. “You know how I am with parties.”


End file.
